


Don't leave me as it burns

by luvrobin



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Marriage, NOT RPF BTW I SWEAR, Queerplatonic Relationships, They are canonical husband your honor !!, honestly dk what to tag, i think thats the correct tag, im not a writer this is just a script fo a comic i may draw, platonic marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:02:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29794386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvrobin/pseuds/luvrobin
Summary: Bee n' Boo got arsoned crabrave
Relationships: Ranboo & Toby Smtih | Tubbo
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	Don't leave me as it burns

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not a writer so this is really scuffed but I may draw this for a comic so uh yeah if you see a cool comic on twitter and it reminds you of this say hi <33

The two sworn husbands stood in-front the burning remains of the hotel they made by hand, together. amounts of gray coloured smoke arising into the sky.

"Unfortunate, huh." Tubbo said breaking the long silence that built up between both of them.

"Yeah." Ranboo's hands clearly shook nervously latching around the book he held.

"Ranboo." The brunette kicked away a small piece of decaying wood not straying his eyes away from the ground.

"Yeah?" Ranboo looked at the shorter's messy brown hair which he liked to caress his fingers onto while they would be talking inside own of the unoccupied rooms comforting eachother before the other stared back into his own locking their eyes together. Tubbo paused, mouth opened a bit like he's thinking if he should say whatever he wanted to say or not. 

"Nothing." He finally said, averting back his head to look at the ground seeing that the small piece of wood had already disappeared.

"D-did I do this?" Tubbo looked at him again but now in surprise, his face dripping with guilt when he saw the man beside him was crying despite it burning his multicoloured skin.

"Your fine." "Then what happened with your neck?" Ranboo pointed at the bandages clearly wrapped around the lower part of Tubbo's neck with a tint of small presumably blood underneath it.

'i cant tell him, that would make him feel worse. I- I cant-' " _Tubbo_." He snapped the goat-hybrid out of his inner state of panic waving inside of him, his hand now tightly wrapped of his wrist.

"No, no it wasn't you Boo- it wasn't you, you weren't you- you-" He finally mumbled out when Ranboo's grip on his wrist started relaxing when he realised he shouldn't handle the shorter like that.

"S-so it was me?" He already had let go of the other's wrist and wiped out the burning tears that was fogging his eyes, looking at Tubbo who just stayed quiet.

"Do you- Should we-." Ranboo paused before speaking again. "-I hurt you, shouldn't we divorce?"

"NO NO NO NO NO" Tubbo panicked and wrapped his arms around the taller burying his head into his chest his tears soiling his suit. "Please- don't leave me like Tommy, or-... please"

"alright." He hugged back the shorter leaving them both is warm comfort despite the hot temperature of the ashes of the broken building behind them. "I'll never leave you then."

"I love you."

"Jinx!"

**Author's Note:**

> "I love you" is /p or /rp i have no idea if it's romantic in canon actually


End file.
